


lights, camera, action

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comeplay, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Percival Graves is Bad at Feelings, Other, Pet Names, Porn stars au, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, everybody catches Feelings, everyones clean because you know high standards in porn, kinks in the porn scenes include: daddy kink, mainly theo's fault tbh, not irl, not so realistic portrayals of porn acting and shooting, past theseus scamander/percival graves liaisons, purely for the porn, with PRE ARRANGED CONSENT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence is the new twink on the block, and he's got a hell of a mentor, three time golden Eggplant winner Percival Graves.the first few days on set aren't actually that bad, until competition comes in the form of Theseus Scamander, and Credence finds himself getting the wrong kind of jealous. it's all an act right? that's what he thought.





	1. originally written may/2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Truetomorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/gifts).



> part of this fic is from last may, for a graphic i made and a prompt i saw somewhere.  
> part 2 is for @truetomorrow who prompted porn stars AU with all the of the boys. 
> 
> so i've added the accurate date for part 1, along with some minor edits from present day, and part 2 is from...today lol
> 
> that is to say, this is not explicitly inspired by any other porn aus, though there are obvious similarities,  
> it was also done before the RP fic with wayward, and i def ripped myself off a lot for that.

The lights are all too bright and the cheesy music from someone’s iPod on the speakers are making his teeth chatter. 

All of this falls away when he locks eyes with his partner for the upcoming set, the show, the plot is minimal, but he’s the newbie and that’s being played up in spades.

The scene is him, asking the guy for a buck, for a coffee or something, and the whole thing somehow culminates with him on his knees in the back of the shop, in some dirty alleyway, pleading for more, and the guy, the Daddy, is gonna be fucking his mouth within moments.

Credence pants out a breath before he has to rely on just his nose, and there’s a hand, strong, heavy, callous rough fingers carding through his hair, holding him steady, while the guy’s hips stutter from a swipe of Credence’s tongue against the hot underside of the thick cock down his throat. “You look so pretty like this. Those lips were made for sucking dick.”

A thumb swipes along his jaw, and Credence blinks back tears he didn’t know he was crying. He’s not in pain or in discomfort, not until after. The man comes and then there’s hot spend gagging him, and he coughs, unable to stop himself from pulling back, but the guy doesn’t look angry, and the cameras are still rolling, catching every angle, each strand of come that lands on his cheek, drips down his chin, spills over his lips.

His current Daddy still holds him like he’s something precious, hand curled against his nape, and a finger traces over his face, smearing white slick,

“Sorry about that. Baby. I didn’t mean to make you so messy. How would you like to come, at my feet, or inside my hand?”

Credence didn’t know there was a choice, so he blinks,

“Please touch me Daddy.”

“So polite, so sweet. C’mere.”

He thinks he’s been hard inside his jeans for almost the last ten minutes, and now, pulled up to his feet, ignoring the come on his face, the guy kisses him soundly, and his hand doesn’t fumble so much as tear open his zipper and button, palming him almost expertly, driving a gasp from his lungs. “You’re blessed baby, look at you.”

Credence can hardly think straight much less obey simple commands, but the guy jerks him off so fast he doesn’t need to do more than plead and beg prettily. 

It’s obscene the amount of white that’s spurting into the guy’s fingers, but Credence thinks nothing of it, collapsing into the broad chest, and clinging to the muscled biceps, until the guy puts his hand to his mouth, and tells him to open wide.

He licks off his own come from the guy’s palm, and the guy’s eyes darken, before he’s kissing him again, so fiercely Credence half wonders if he’s bitten his lip.

The director is yelling cut and he’s still trembling, barely aware of the hot towel to clean him off, and the wardrobe people redoing his clothing. 

All he can see is the guy, going over to perch in his chair, the back of which reads  _ ‘Graves.’ _

it’s a weird last name for a chosen Porn alias.

 

* * *

 

Credence doesn’t follow him, but he needn't have bothered, Graves smiles over at him and asks him if he wants anything from the store, an intern is making a coffee run for them.

“No thank you. I brought water.”

Graves blinks, and then shrugs,

“Good to stay hydrated. Did they tell you we’re fucking tomorrow? Depending on how this clip tracks.”

That day’s work, Credence supposes.

 

The idea of losing his technical virginity to an almost stranger should be terrifying, but this guy, his onscreen Daddy and costar, isn’t so bad. He’s actually so nice, it makes him wonder, if it’s all an act. “Barebone eh. That’s clever. Way more elegant sounding than ‘Naked Dick’ or something.”

Graves is reading something on his phone, but he’s still talking at Credence, who flushes in reply before he speaks

“I didn’t pick it. It’s my real last name. But since I’ll be disowned when this goes live, I guess I better legally get it changed… someday.”

“Oh shit. I’m sorry.”

He looks like he means it, and Credence is struck by the sudden change. The man goes from commanding, to questioning, to somber at the drop of a hat, and his dark eyes being locked on his face make him blush hotter. It’s stupid really. He’s had the man’s cock down his throat but a small amount of sympathy is enough to throw him off.

“It’s just one of those things.”

“Porn was a deal breaker for your folks? I guess it’s a good thing mine are so old and so far away. They don’t know their living quarters are being paid for by this.”

Graves’ smile has gone tight, and he’s staring off into the distance, though his thumbs still type on his phone, then the moment is over, and he’s not paying Credence any attention. 

They’ve got an hour for lunch after all, then it’ll be time for the next scene.

 

He’s too nervous to eat anything more than a handful of cashews, and finish off his water. 

By the time they’re recapping the premise, and telling him what’s supposed to happen to frame up the sex, he’s gone, trying to fall into the headspace of just reacting, and not feeling.

It doesn’t change the fact that the second he walks into Graves’ makeshift apartment, his breath catches in his throat, and his cock hardens in three seconds flat. 

The man is standing by the bartop in the kitchen, pouring himself a drink, tea made to look like whiskey, Graves said earlier that he’s been sober for almost a decade, and Credence isn’t about to allow himself to get drunk on camera. “I thought you wouldn’t come.”

Credence nearly fumbles his line, ridiculousness and nerves choking him, as Graves purposefully reaches down to palm over his crotch, the outline of his own cock already visible through his grey sweats.

“I haven’t yet.”

He catches the ghost of a smile on Graves’ face before it falls away again, to be replaced with utter seriousness, and he takes a long drink of ‘whiskey’ before giving a perfectly acted wince from the ‘burn’ before setting his glass aside, and stalking over to Credence, frozen by the couch. “Well then, we should do something about that, hadn’t we, baby?”

Credence’s voice is a raspy whisper, as if he’s the one who has been drinking,

“Won’t you please, Daddy?”

Graves smiles for real, seconds before their lips meet, and the man’s hands brace on his hips, then fumble to undo his jeans. He’s dressed as if he’s come over to the man’s house right after school, hungry for more, for the forbidden thing that’s happened between them.

Graves’ cock practically demands his attention, nudging his thigh as his hard body presses Credence to nearly fall over onto the couch, and before he can think about it, he’s naked from the waist down, splayed out on the pleather. Meanwhile Graves has shucked off his sweatpants, and now the man is just looking at him, drinking in the sight of his body, before putting his mouth on his cock. 

This wasn’t in the script… was it?

Credence could have sworn he was supposed to just get a little prep and then Graves would lube up and just fuck him, until one or both of them came.

His hands flail about for purchase, finally landing on Graves’ head, fingers curling into his hair, and the other just grips the hem of his shirt, pulling so hard he’s afraid it may tear. It’s a costume provided by the company, so it’s meant to come off easily.

Graves is an expert, a veteran at sucking dick, and it doesn't take long for Credence’s hips to start jerking, his thighs tremble, and he's about to come, breath shortening in his chest, eyes squeezed shut tight, when it all stops, and he realizes there's a hand sliding below his balls, and a fingertip rubbing past his taint to press at his hole.

“You ready for Daddy’s cock baby?”

Credence stares, open mouthed, and he hardly notices the cool slide of a finger halfway to the knuckle inside him, Graves working him open, his lips now just teasing over his sack, and then nipping his inner thigh.

This is all so… romantic, hardly the rough and tumble fuck he expected.

“Why are you doing this?”

That’s not his line, but it slips out, and Graves smiles into his skin.

“Your first time should be special. Daddy’s going to take very good care of you.”

Credence’s eyes stung with tears, not from pain but from the sheer kindness that he knew wasn’t the norm. Graves got up to three fingers inside him, a slow press of each, adding more lubrication as needed, until he was writhing on the couch, desperate for the man to fuck him.

His own cock was soaking a wet spot into his shirt, and he considered ripping it off, but Graves was getting back up, surging forward to kiss him, and his mind went blank. 

He clung to the man as he withdrew his hand from Credence’s hole, and moved to replace it with his cock, the difference instantly obvious. 

Thick and hot, and gentle as he was, Graves’ cock still burned every inch it went inside Credence, and widening his legs didn’t help much. Instead, the man shifted on of Credence’s legs up to press into his chest, changing the angle, and making him cry out when the head of the man’s cock brushed against his prostate.

He didn’t think it would be possible to come from just that, as his cock lay trapped between their bodies, pulsing over his stomach, though Graves quickly proved him wrong, and demonstrated his skill and stamina.

Credence could come up to three times during a scene, twice for show, and then usually he could recover enough for the cameras to capture him finishing dry.

But that was just from a blow job or a hand job, he’d never felt this sort of thing before, and Graves managed to steal his first one almost by accident, halting his thrusts the second he could feel Credence’s body tense.

“Good for you baby?”

Credence managed a whimper, and then nodded, biting his lip for effect. It felt  _ so _ good, even though he came without a single touch to his cock.

Graves leaned in for another kiss, and snapped his hips forward, capturing Credence’s moan with his mouth, before then continuing his thrusting.

His hands were roaming all over Credence, never pausing for longer than a minute, and he wondered just how bruised he might be after.

After.

Graves finished after Credence had cried his way through a third orgasm, and not a second before, pulling out of his hole to spill onto his chest, and utterly ruin his shirt.

“What do you say?”

Graves sounded like he’d run a marathon, and in a way he had, but Credence was at a loss for words. “Thank you Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

That was the best he could do.

Graves winked at him the second they were told cut, and then actually tugged him to his feet, stumbling over to the clean up rig together.

“How was that?”

Credence swallowed, but his throat still had a lump in it, and there were definitely tears still drying on his cheek.

“It was about as good as I think I’ll get.”

He smiled, though it didn’t feel real.

Graves seems to be considering something, as he pulls apart a piece of paper, that might have been his set notes,

“You got big plans for tonight?”

Credence blinks,

“What do you mean?”

“Celebrating the whole, shedding of your childhood.”

“Is that what that was? I guess I should stop calling you Daddy then, huh?”

Credence is joking, being completely ridiculous by teasing his co worker who is far too handsome and kind for his own good.

Graves shrugs,

“I don’t know, I kinda like it. But no, what I meant was, would you be averse to getting a drink sometime, if we both have the night off? I’m done shooting for the day.”

Credence takes a moment to catch his breath and remember that he’s still half naked, and needs to get changed. But Graves never once drops his eyes from his face.

“Okay.” He breathes it out, and the man holds out his hand, showing Credence a slip of paper with a number scribbled on it. “Text me where you’re staying, I’ll pick you up around eight?”

Credence nods and finds himself beaming before he can stop it.

Graves fingers brush over his as he accepts the paper, and warmth curls at the base of his spine, while he swallows thickly. “Thank you.”

“I look forward to it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 the real thing chrys wanted <3

Upon getting home from the drinks with Graves, which had ended up being very chaste, and almost formal, lots of questions about himself, then plenty of answers to the random things Credence thought up to ask of the man, he flops down on his bed and pulls out his phone. 

There is a solitary text message from Graves that arrived just a minute ago, with a smiley face and a ‘ _ thanks for joining me, I’ll see you at work.’  _

He’s not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing at this point. 

Was this a date? Was it just habit? Just getting to know his new coworker? 

Credence worries his bottom lip until he tastes blood, and finally decides against responding. He’ll see Graves, one way or another, within the week. 

He only lasts twenty-four hours before responding as dry and casual as he can manage. 

_ ‘Thanks, you too!’ _

It’s not until he’s walking back on set again that he notices there’s someone new, and he’s being told to sit off to the side, and wait to _ ‘appear’  _ as if he’s coming home from work. 

The exact specifications of his job inside the porn film aren’t in the script he was given a day before. Credence watches Graves interacting with a tall, slenderly built red haired man who looks at Graves with eyes full of fondness and feels something clenching in his gut, something unfamiliar but horribly similar to jealousy. 

He’s never  _ had _ anyone, he’s never been in a relationship that lasted beyond six months. 

What does he know? This is just work. It’s just a job.

He tries repeating that as he watches Graves and the red haired man, named Theseus Scamander apparently,  _ ‘Theo’ _ for the scenes, as they go into a set created bathroom, and begin kissing against a grimy metal stall. They’re lost in each other, in the moment, and Credence has never felt more invisible in his life. 

Graves moans against the man and Theo gets to his knees, reaching up confidently to swiftly undo Graves’ jeans, meant to be easy to take off, he suspects. 

Credence wants to look away while Theo leans in to rub the man’s cock against his cheek, over his chin, guiding it between his lips, swollen from kisses, but he can’t.  

It’s like watching a car crash, a trainwreck. Graves comes about three minutes later, from Theo just working him over as quickly and apparently effortlessly as possible, and Credence hates himself for being aroused by it. 

He also feels jealousy completely taking over him, rising up in his throat like bile, and when he’s told it’s almost time for him to go on, he shakes himself, coming to like he’s been half asleep. “You’re going to storm in, think the worst, and Graves is going to invite you in, got it?”

As if Credence is so lazy as to show up to work and never have glanced at the script, rather than in truth, memorized every word with shaky hands and a broken rehearsal in his bathroom. 

“Okay.” He squeaks. 

He goes over, getting into place, and expends some energy and frustration by kicking open the door, walking in to find Graves and Theo tangled up together on the living room couch, the same pleather sofa that Credence lost his virginity on less than a week beforehand. The thought brings real tears to sting his eyes, and his voice wavers. “What’s going on? Daddy?” 

He says nothing else, cutting off the cliched line about cheating, and Graves gets to his feet, clothing rumpled and jeans halfway undone again, putting his hands out placatingly, voice soft. “No baby, it’s not what you think. I brought my friend here tonight to  _ join _ us. I thought we could all try something new, together.” 

Credence makes his lower lip wobble, and his voice breaks properly as he stumbles forward, and Graves catches him in his strong arms, bringing him in close for a hug, then a steamy kiss. 

Theo remains silent, watching them, awaiting his cue. 

“Daddy, I’m sorry, it’s been such a long day, I thought maybe you weren’t coming home tonight.”

Graves pets the side of his cheek, and then the hand at Credence’s lower back slides down to palm his ass, “Of course I did sweetheart. Did you think I didn’t want you? I do, very much.”

All of Credence’s fears don’t melt away from that line, but the knot in his stomach does loosen a little, as the exact words are very different from the script. “Okay Daddy. What will we do?”

Theo gets up now, and strides over to stand behind Credence, flanking his back, so that he’s pressed between the two men. Though he has a small height advantage on Graves, Credence is several inches shorter than Theo. 

He can easily duck down and nip at Credence’s neck, and kiss over his cheek while grabbing at both of his hips, jerking him back against his hard cock. 

“We’re gonna play kitten, and you’re going to be our good boy. Isn’t that right, Daddy?”

He says it almost mockingly, completely different to when Credence addresses Graves as such, and a flare of heat in which anger, and lust war for domination ripples through him. “Okay.”

Graves leads the way to the bedroom, as the couch is far too small for all three of them, and not to mention all the supplies are stealthily hidden in the bedside drawer anyhow. 

Credence is gently shoved on the bed first, as Theo helps him out of his pants and shirt, and pulls him against his chest, the scrape of his shirt rough on naked skin, as Graves drops to his knees in front of him. He’s got his mouth on Credence’s half hard cock in a heartstopping instant, and Credence’s mind goes pleasantly blank as he lets Graves blow him. 

It’s to relax him, he knows. To get him ready for whatever they have planned. 

At this rate, they’re  _ super _ off script. 

Credence is supposed to be blowing Theo, and Graves is going to fuck him. Maybe.

Graves’ hands smooth up his bare hips, and hold him down from fucking too hard up into his mouth, and Credence realizes he can’t feel Theo’s hands on him, as he’s too busy stripping out of his own clothing. It doesn’t matter, he’s laying flat on the bed now, able to arch up against Graves, and let him take his cock into his throat as deep as he wants. 

He moans around Credence, and makes him twitch in anticipation. A hand slips between his legs, and Credence knows Graves is going to try and tease him into accepting a finger without any lube. Is he going to be daring? 

To make Credence come then eat him out before he fucks him? Would he even bother?

Credence finds out a split second later, when Graves stops, pulling off his cock to kiss down his inner thighs, and urge his legs further apart.

“Such a good boy for us, so pretty, and flexible, aren’t you kitten?” 

Theo’s comments would be annoying if his voice hadn’t gone all breathy and deep, strangled because, as Credence musters the strength to open his eyes and look over, the man’s touching himself, stroking over a long thick cock that appears dangerous to even hold, much less think about taking anywhere. Suddenly Credence wants _ only _ Graves to fuck him. 

“Please, Daddy, make me come.” 

Graves lets out a soft chuckle, and the heat of his breath on Credence’s twitching hole makes him ache to be filled. “Soon enough baby. Soon.” Warm wetness connects to his ass, down his taint, and Credence looks to see Graves’ reverently licking into him, kissing his hole like he does anything else. He’s into it one hundred percent, at least going off how he’s got his hand in his jeans, stroking himself off to it. Is this just something Graves  _ does? _ His routine goes against the script and he doesn’t even seem to care.

Credence gasps for a desperate breath as he feels the man’s tongue breach his hole, thrusting in and touching places he’s only ever had fingers or a cock. Theo grunts something out, and Graves pauses only to retrieve the lube, and toss it to the man. Credence doesn’t bother looking at him, he doesn’t care, his focus is on Graves. 

It’s rude, perhaps, and Theo seems to agree, reaching with a dry hand for Credence’s chin, forcing him to look up and back at him, and all he gets is a second of warning, a glib, “Open wide,” before the man’s cock plays over his mouth, and slides halfway in. Credence is mildly panicking, on the verge of being overwhelmed, but then he feels very slick fingertips playing around the rim of his ass, and he realizes Graves has retreated, and is intent on making him come now. 

Two fingers press in slowly, letting him adjust to the stretch as he tries to keep his jaw slack, and his tongue moves as best as he can against the underside of Theo’s cock. He’s not really moving or trying to fuck Credence’s throat, it’s more like he’s serving like a human gag to Credence, so he can’t speak or protest. 

He still has his hand signals, and two free hands to push Graves away or stop him if needed. But all he does is reach out blindly for the man, get a hand in his own, fingers linked, and a thumb rubs soothingly over his knuckles. He squeezes back, and Graves starts rubbing over his prostate, giving him the green light to come whenever he can. 

Credence doesn’t touch himself, he just rocks down and grinds against Graves’ hand, while fisting his other hand in the sheets, and rolling his hips, chasing the blissful sensations ratcheting through him. He comes with Graves’ name on his tongue, and Theo pulls back just in time to fist his own cock in hand and spill over Credence’s chin and lips, as Graves’ fingers drag out his orgasm, making him spill seemingly endless amounts of come onto his stomach. 

He’s a proper mess thanks to Theo’s addition, and Graves sits back on his heels, still hard, and not touching himself anymore. He leans down over Credence to kiss him sloppily, ignoring the taste of Theo on his skin, and smiling into it. 

“Ready for Daddy to fuck you baby?” Credence lets out what could be a confirmation, but feels more like a whine, and Graves gets to his feet, pants sliding off and down to his ankles to be kicked away, while deftly slicking up his cock and kneeling onto the bed. 

Theo reaches down to open Credence up, pressing his knees to his chest, and holding them there, so Credence is free to reach out for Graves, arms twining around his neck and shoulders. It’s a painful stretch that way, and he feels every inch of Graves’ cock pushing into him. But it doesn’t hurt, not really, he had a decent enough amount of preparation, plus a nice long orgasm. So it’s also kind of good to be spread out like that, and Credence gets a burst of pleasure from when the head of his cock grinds between his thighs, over the sticky slip on his belly. 

Graves kisses down his neck, biting the junction of his shoulder and collarbone, and Credence cries out, suspecting that he’s trying to leave a mark, wondering what it could all mean. 

Theo’s hands are gentle on his skin, more massaging than holding, and he remains kneeling beside Credence, moving in close enough to nuzzle over Graves’ shoulder, kissing his back. 

Graves keeps steadily fucking into Credence, but he can tell the man is getting close, from how his breathing hitches, and his hands tighten like vises on Credence’s waist. 

He pulls back, almost entirely out of Credence, and turns his head to catch Theo in a kiss. Perhaps so that the man doesn’t feel completely left out of the scene, Credence guesses. 

Graves comes inside Credence, a hot filthy rush of come that slides out of him slowly as he lets himself grow soft, slumping over him, and kissing him one last time before he hears the director call  **_‘cut.’_ **

It’s over, they’re done. 

Finally, Credence can’t help thinking. 

Now that man will step away from Graves, and stop looking at him like he wants to… wants to… Credence can’t think straight.

The second Graves lets go and steps back, retrieving his shredded set clothing, murmuring something about hitting the showers, Credence feels very real tears stinging his eyes again.

  
  


“God, he’s really in deep, head over heels for you. What the hell have you done Percy?” 

Theo is blinking at him in something horribly like astonishment, and Graves finds himself unable to argue. 

“I’m already in too deep, I know, but I hardly think it’s  _ love, _ Theo. I just… I mean all I did was take the kid’s virginity. So maybe he’s a little attached.” A twinge of guilt flares up inside him, but it’s clamped down again by the way Theo’s shaking his head, grinning, and reaching over across the shower stall to clap his shoulder. Graves is lying to himself at this point. 

Credence is lingering somewhere outside, having needed to make a call, get a drink of water, or something. He’s actively avoiding them, giving him space. Graves hates it. 

He wants to tell Credence there’s nothing to worry about, Theo isn’t about to replace him, he’s just there for the day, for one gig, then he’s done. 

“Kid nothing. He’s what, eighteen? Twenty? He looks at you like you hung the moon for christ’s sake. That’s not just from sex, or things between us would never have...well...fizzled.” 

Graves winces, and rubs a hand over his face, feeling his day’s growth making a raspy appearance. He’d taken Theo’s virginity too, and then gotten a two picture deal out of it. Theo meanwhile had become more confident after the fact, and branched out to do lots more besides just porn. He towels off and goes over to pull on his street clothes, as Theo follows, more at a distance. 

“He’s a good guy okay? He deserves more than some middle aged porn star pining after him. He’s gonna be really big soon enough, and if anyone’s getting replaced, it’s me.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Percy. You started off a twink, he’s gonna be one for at least three years. Unless he can magically grow a beard and pack on ten pounds of muscle.”

“Unlikely.” Graves says, smiling fondly despite himself.

Theo punches him in the arm, and he knows, he’s in trouble alright.

“Well go on then. Go get him. Tell him I’ll send you an invite and he can be your plus one.” 

Graves swallows thickly and frowns over at his old friend, former flame, past screen partner. “What are you talking about?” 

Theo grins, “I’m getting married. That’s why I came in today. Needed some extra dough before my next theater gig clears with the bank. Gotta give my man some white gold.”

Graves’ eyes go wide, he’s sure, and then he’s laughing, pulling Theo in for a hug, and he gets a kiss on the cheek before they part. “Congratulations, really. That’s wonderful.”

“He’s alright I guess. He doesn’t work in anything more scandalous than finance, which is good. I’m not sure my ego could handle anything like this. I don’t like too much competition. If things work out for you and your boy though, I bet I could twist his arm. You’re on my list, after all.”

Graves doesn’t question it, but he suspects he knows exactly what sort of ‘list’ Theo is talking about. “Okay,  _ if _ , and that’s a big if, things work out.”

Theo leaves after a warm goodbye from the rest of the crew, and Graves finds himself hanging around, waiting for Credence to emerge from the showers. He does, only about an hour later.

“Were you trying to drown yourself?” He can’t help asking, and Credence looks over at him, half startled, as if he didn’t expect Graves to stick around. He blinks. “I was just…”

“What?” Credence licks his lips and shrugs, before turning away, “I’ve got a bus to catch.”

“Wait a minute. Is there something wrong?” Credence visibly swallows, and jerks his shoulders again in a semblance of a shrug. “Why are you talking with me? Why don’t you go catch him?”

Graves sighs. “Credence… there’s nothing going on. Truly. It’s in the past. Hell, he’s engaged.”

Credence actually looks shocked as he turns on his heel, cheeks draining of color. “What? Oh.”

Graves edges closer and reaches out carefully, cautious, aware he might be pressing an issue he should let lie. 

“Credence, whatever this is, I don’t want you thinking I’m  _ not _ interested. I just think it may be better for you to-”

He’s cut off by Credence surging in against him, kissing him so fiercely he’s almost forced to take a step back. Instead, he chooses to catch the boy, and hold him close to his chest. He’s taking this chance with both hands, and not letting go until Credence asks him to, he decides.

Maybe Theo was right, in more ways than one. 

 

~

 

**_end_ **


End file.
